Scars and Memories
by vampigirls2
Summary: He could never forget that place. No matter how hard he tried, the Underland was a part of him now, and nothing could change that. But all he had to hold onto was scars and memories. Series of one-shot song fics with lots of fluff and drama! Most songs are by the Fray, but others are inculded as well.
1. Never Say Never

**Hello my pretties! If you are following me and got this alert and took the time to read it, thank you! For all others, well, you must have been somewhat interested if you're reading this. So, anyway, first Underland fanfic, hope you guys like it! I have decided to make this a collection of one-shots that are all song-fics. Most of them will probably be songs by the Fray because a lot of their songs fit Gregor and Luxa so well, but I have some different ones in mind too. So if you like this one, please subscribe! **

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins, not me. **

**Never Say Never**

It had been simply one week since he had left. One week. It seemed like he had just been in the Underland a minute ago, and now here he was, sitting in his apartment. He had refused to move to Virginia. If he had been any farther away, he couldn't have taken it. He was so afraid he was going to forget them, the faces of those he loved and had come to love down in the Underland. He had to be somewhat near them. He couldn't lose them. He couldn't lose her. Luxa. Prideful, independent, determined, _beautiful_ Luxa. She had just decided to open up when she had been taken away from him, kept beneath the stupid stone that divided them. Gregor wanted to pound the stone, feel it break and shatter beneath him, rescue her from the dark depths of the Underland. If only he could hold her once more. No words, no explanations, just silence. Cherish the moment.

_Some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without  
And just hold the smile._

He didn't know how he was going to carry on his life. This world seemed so stupid, so stuck-up, so _oblivious_ to pain and suffering. His and Luxa's story was full of these things, yet somehow their love had managed to survive, flourish even.

_Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of  
Together all the while_

But they had kept going, pushed through, hoping for that light at the end of the tunnel. They had hoped against hope that they could someday live in peace. And they would get there together.

_You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
But time and time again  
Younger now than we were before._

He was so scared. Scared she would forget him. Scared he would forget her. He couldn't let that happen. He just couldn't! She was so impossibly perfect, in just every way perfection exists. That was her. That was Luxa.

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go_

She had become a queen at such a young, vulnerable age. But she had made it. She had kept up her duties, acted as if she were much older than her age, took on pain and loss at too early an age. The queen of Regalia. That was Luxa.

_Picture, you're the queen of everything  
As far as the eye can see  
Under your command_

If he ever got the chance, he would always be there for her. Be the support that kept her going, the reason for living, the battle cry in the midst of a war. He would give her his entire heart, for her and only her.

_I will be your guardian  
When all is crumbling  
To steady your hand_

He made a decision right then and there, sitting on his old bed in his apartment in New York City. He would go back down. Sometime. Not now, his parents would flip out. But sometime. He would go back down to see her pretty face one more time before starting life again.

_We're pulling apart _

_And coming together again and again.  
We're growing apart but we pull it together, _

_Pull it together, together again._

But during this brief time he went without her, he was silently pleading, crying for her to remember, to not try to forget. He _never_ wanted to forget. Ever.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

**You like? Kinda depressing, but hey, life is gonna suck for Gregor in reality. 5 reviews will make me a happy girl! **


	2. The Fighter

**The second one is here! So this one is my take on what I think should have happened right before Gregor kills the Bane. I kinda changed it a little bit and added lots more fluff! I'm pretty excited for this one because I think this song fits the scene so well. You really need to listen to the song while you read this; it gives you the full experience. It's called The Fighter by the Fray. So please read and I hope you enjoy! **

**The Fighter**

It had all come down to this. All his time in the Underland had lead up to this moment. He was preparing to fight the Bane. To fulfill the final prophecy, two lives had to be taken this day, one of which was his. So Gregor was savoring his last short hours.

_The lover held her love  
She begged him not to go.  
The fighter wrapped his gloves  
The fighter said I know, I know, I know._

Gregor was in the museum, where all the relics of past Overlanders had fallen and been stored. But this time it was different. Luxa was with him. They had just finished taking pictures, so she would have something to remember him by. And then she looked at him with her big beautiful violet eyes.

_Just this one last time  
I swear you'll still be mine  
But he can't promise much  
He goes for one last touch  
One last touch_

Gregor had done something that, in his opinion, took a little more courage than fighting the Bane. He had kissed her. Felt her warmth, tasted her beauty, and relished in just being so close to her. Gregor never wanted it to end, and he was proved right when he drew away. Her eyes spoke of the unspoken. Of his death.

_Maybe we were meant to be lonely, lonely  
Maybe we were meant to be on our own  
Loneliness has always been with me, with me  
But maybe we don't have to be all alone_

He hated himself for leaving her all by herself in the world. It was a miracle he had even lasted this long in the Underland, but now he wasn't afraid of death. He was afraid for her. Although she was the queen, she was also 13. And at 13, you don't have a clue on how to deal with the world. And Gregor was leaving it up to Luxa to find out for herself. But he still had some kind of flicker of hope that he might come out of the battle alive. A small, dimly lit, flicker of hope.

_The fighter goes inside  
The doubt is creeping in  
He swings with all his might  
At all that might have been_

He gathered his sword, his shield, and put on his armor. He started to leave for the battlefield, with Luxa's hand entwined in his own. And that glint of hope was soon put out as he saw what lay before him.

_And she's in love with him  
But lovers don't always win  
He never even saw the swing  
She calls out his name, calls his name_

It wasn't hard for him to admit his feelings for her right then and there. He might never see her again, so took advantage of the timing. He kissed her once more, then turned towards the war, the taste of her lips still tingling on his own. But something held him back from going down to the field. Luxa cried out his name, making him whirl around on his heel. She raced into his arms one last time and he stroked her hair, reassuring her everything was going to be okay.

_What breaks your bones  
Is not the load you're carrying  
What breaks you down  
Is all in how you carry_

The guilt weighed down on him even more than before, and he tightened his grip on her small frame. This was it. This was the goodbye he had been dreading.

_The lover held her love  
She begged him not to go  
She unwrapped his gloves  
The lover said I know, I know, I know_

He dropped his sword to get a better hold of her, winding his arms even snugger around her waist than before. In response to his soothing words of "Everything's going to be alright" she placed a hand over her heart. He knew what she meant. It was something he had told Boots when someone died. To keep them in your heart.

_Kissed his trembling lips  
She touched his fingertips_

Drawing away, she placed her lips on his this time, instead of vice versa like the previous kisses. Then she took a step back, and he did the same, nearing the battle unfolding behind him.

_But somehow they both know  
He's not coming home, coming home_


	3. Little House

**So… I got my first half-flame a while ago. Something about my ending being stupid when I was asking for reviews. But guys, listen. I'm not writing for anyone. I'm writing for myself. And if I like what I've wrote, I'm happy with it. If you don't then just don't read my fanfics. (And for my loyal reviewers, thank you and I'm sorry you had to read all this) So, on that note, here is my newest installment. Oh, and this song is also by The Fray. **

**Little House**

Ten years is a long time. And that was how long it had been since he had left. But she had forced herself to move on, and it had worked. Luxa was turning 23. As she sat in her palace chambers, she thought about the adventures she had had with the great Overlander warrior, and the times they had been through together. A sharp stab of longing pierced her heart as she remembered the picture she had kept. Dismissing the maid brushing her long, pale hair, Luxa rushed over to the place where she kept it. Behind a panel in the wall, she had stuck the photograph so no one but her could find it.

_She doesn't look, she doesn't see  
Opens up for nobody  
Figures out, she figures out  
Narrow line, she can't decide  
Everything short of suicide  
Never hurts, nearly works_

As she ran her fingers over the faded picture, the months after Gregor had left came flooding back to her. Luxa nearly slipped into depression if weren't for the photograph. She would lock herself in her room and weep, clutching the worn out thing to her chest. _Why did he leave me? Why didn't he want me? _She would think, gasping for air. Luxa quickly put the photo back in the wall before the memories pulled her under. _But that was then. I don't need him now. I am stronger._ Although these words comforted her, they also nagged at her. She knew they weren't true.

_Something is scratching  
Its way out  
Something you want  
To forget about_

She put her past behind her and plastered a fake smile on her face as she walked out to her birthday celebration. No one knew. She was the only one who knew about her breakdowns. Everyone else respected her as a strong, important, and basically emotionless leader. A girl that had to grow up too fast and put walls up too soon. That was the Luxa everyone else knew. She wondered if Gregor would be able to see through the disguise if he were here. But then she quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. _Of course he would._ A little voice whispered in the back of her mind. She could either believe the voice or ignore it. Instead, Luxa chose to silence it.

_A part of you that'll never show  
You're the only one that'll ever know  
Take it back when it all began  
Take your time, would you understand  
What it's all about?  
What it's all about?_

Ten years. Ten years is a long time. Plenty of time to build a little house of your own.

_Something is scratching  
Its way out  
Something you want  
To forget about  
No one expects  
You to get up  
All on your own with  
No one around_

**I tried to make this one kinda short because if you listen to the song, it's pretty short itself. So check it out if you wanna and if you take the time to review, (good or bad, either way, at least you took the time to read my story) then thank you. **


End file.
